daisuke and riku
by EzGoEr
Summary: the title


I do not own any Dn angel characters.

_His pov_

Saturday morning 6:30

I woke up early. I had the strangest dream. I had dreamt of Riku. But in the dream I had such a strange attraction towards her. I _wanted_ to love her but in the dream I couldn't. kind of it was more like me not willing to love her. But I did.

_Daisuke's dream_

_I walked towards her. What was I doing? Why was I going to her? Don't I like Risa? No. I do not think I do. Riku was wearing only a shirt. I could see all of her legs and MORE. I didn't look though._

_I walked towards her still. She smiled. I looked down at my self. I was wearing only a pair of pants. I looked at her. I was close enough to kiss her. And we did. We kissed very passionately. I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and I kissed her more deeply. _

_We smiled and laid down on a bed. _

End of dream

I blushed just thinking about it. I did enjoy the dream, but I think it was only because Riku was in it. I got out of bed and dressed in my school uniform. I went down the stairs to the kitchen. My mom was smiling. "What?" I asked. She just kept smiling.

Now it was getting creepy. "WHAT?" I asked her. This time I was demanding. She sighed. "Okay I know you like Risa but her sister, Riku, asked you to go to the end of school dance with her. I got it in the mail.

I blushed. "Oh. Hay mom, are you going to be sending anymore warning cards to the police?" "No not right now I don't think." "oh" I sighed . The thing with dark was getting annoying.

I left for school later. This time I was going to be early. I arrived there about half an hour before school started. I saw the Harada twins walking up to the door. I blushed thinking about Riku. I tried not to think of her. I focused my thoughts on Risa.

"Hi Risa, Hi Riku." I said when I caught up with them. "Hello Niwa." They said in unison. They stopped and looked at me. "How is it going?" I asked them. "Fine." They replied in unison. I knew something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Again they replied in unison. "No." they glared at each other. Something was wrong. Risa left and walked towards one of her friends. It was just me and Riku.

"So how is it going?" I asked again. "Um…Niwa." Riku asked. "There is something I would like to tell you." "What." "I think…..I think I l…..lo…like your art." She said hastily. "Ok thanks." I said.

Riku's pov

Darn it! I was so close to him. I could have just said it. But NO! I am just to afraid he won't return the feelings. I hope he got my letter. "Um Niwa, did you get my letter?" I asked. I blushed at thoughts that came up. Me and him at the end of the year dance.

We would be kissing and hugging. If he said yes. "Um yeah. I was going to talk to you about it." He said. NO! I knew it. He would say no. "Oh." I knew I sounded depressed. "When do you want me to pick you up?" he asked. "Huh?" " I asked when you wanted me to pick you up." "Oh…………..7:30, because the dance starts at 8:00." I replied.

I was so happy. All I could do is smile though. He smiled back. "Riku I… love you." He said and leaned in and kissed me. It was such a great kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him.

He had his eyes close but I kept mine open. I eventually closed them. He stayed with our arms wrapped around each other though we were done kissing. He smiled down at me. I smiled up at him.

Seahara's pov

I was waiting by the door when I saw Daisuke come up and start talking to the Harada twins. I took out my camera. I knew something big was going to happen. I waited behind a bush. Eventually the younger girl left and it was only the sly dog Daisuke and the older twin.

They were getting closer to each other and talking. I smiled. Daisuke leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes. That was when I took my picture, of them kissing. I smiled again and left. I wondered if the school news would take this. I knew some others would.

Daisuke's pov

I smiled. I got rid of Dark. That was kind of bad but I got the girl of my life to love me back. We walked hand in hand into the school. It was a long day.

When it was finally over me and Riku walked into the trolley/bus and sat down together.

We went to my house and my mother looked surprised at Riku but then she smiled. "Hello Ms. Harada." She said. "Hello Ms. Niwa." We went up to my room.

We sat down on my bed. She said that she really loved me. I said I loved her to. We just smiled at each other. She kissed me and I kissed back. After we were done we talked. I talked about dark. I told her all of it, all the secrets. She didn't really care. I smiled and said thanks. We kissed again and I changed. Not into dark. But I could tell my hair and eyes were a bit darker and I would be much better at athletics.


End file.
